What We Do Behind Closed Doors
by NikkiImatari
Summary: Just read cuz I suck at summaries rated m for impied lemons and language
1. Chapter 1

Fred began to remove Sapphire's scarf and kissed her along her jaw. When the scarf was off Fred noticed a mark. He didn't remember putting it there but he must have. He didn't think anymore about it for he was more preoccupied with getting her clothes off.

"I love you," Fred said with his face buried in the nape of Sapphire's neck.

"I love you too." Sapphire always found it easier to tell him what he wanted to hear when she didn't have to look into his beautiful eyes. She rolled over to look at him and instantly regretted it. He had the love sick look. "Fred, I have to go see Snape for a remediation lesson. I should be back in about an hour or two." She pecked him quickly on his cheek and looked around for her clothes. As she found them she made sure her scarf successfully covered any marks.

Sapphire was loved Fred and he loved her with his whole being. Unfortunately she loved not only him but she also loved Draco Malfoy. Draco was an ass. He was also rude, unfriendly, cold, and unbelievably sweet when he was with someone he cared about. She loved him and he loved her.

It was true that Sapphire was going to the potions room but only to meet Draco. Draco was leaning against the wall next to the potions room.

"What kept you," he asked with a smirk.

"You know exactly what kept me. Draco, must I remind you every time to not leave marks on my neck? Fred noticed one today and stopped for a moment. I could tell he knew that he didn't put it there," she said as she followed Draco into a broom closet.

"But you love it when I mark you," Draco whispered trying to pull off Sapphire's shirt.

"Yeah but _Fred_ doesn't and last time I checked I'm _Fred's_ girlfriend because you have a fear of commitment and he's well fit." Sapphire let Draco pick her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Shush now. Let's have a bit of fun without Fred."

"What kind of potions did you have to make with the greaser?" Sapphire had just crawled into bed with Fred and he was keen to know what she had been up to because he most defiantly didn't leave a mark on her collar bone.

"I don't know what it's called but it gave me this weird mark on my collar bone," she said running her hand over said mark. "Fred, can I have a kiss?"

"Of course my love." Fred leaned towards Sapphire's lips and kissed her sweetly.

Sapphire had drifted off to sleep but Fred lay awake. How could she be doing this to him? He had always loved her. He looked at her; the moon was bouncing off of her hair making it more sapphire colored than normal. She was so beautiful, even though she had recently cut her hair. Maybe she was telling the truth maybe it was a potion she made and he left the other mark. Sapphire shifted in her sleep and turned towards Fred.

"Fred are you still awake," Sapphire mumbled.

"Yeah. Just thinking of how beautiful you are," Fred said tucking a stray hair behind her ears. Sapphire was still more or less asleep and couldn't really make well thought out sentences.

"I love you, Draco. Shit. I mean Fred."

"Why'd you say Draco?"

"He was in remediation with me. I'm not really awake." With that Sapphire rolled over and fell back asleep. Fred turned away from her and forced himself not to cry.

"Fred will you hurry up I'm hungry. This is why we don't have quickies before lunch," Sapphire said trying to get the mop out of her back.

"No, we don't because usually we have no empty broom closets," Fred said pulling up his pants. Sapphire opened the door and looked out. No was coming so she walked out adjusted her scarf to cover up her newest marks. Fred followed her with a goofy looking smile.

Walking into the Great Hall was an experience. All the Grffyindors knew what they had been up and cheered as Fred walked in with his goofy smile. Sapphire blushed like mad and stole a peek over at Draco. He was frowning in to his eggs. Fred grabbed Sapphire from behind, turned her around and kissed her in front of the whole table. George ran over to Fred and held his hand up as though he had just won a boxing match.

Sapphire sat down next to Harry and Ron, who were at the current moment snogging.

"Could you two get a room," Sapphire said looking at the pair.

"Hey we can't all go fuck in the broom closet before lunch," Ron giggled.

"Oh shut up. Don't blame me because your boyfriend would rather use his hand than you," Sapphire said as Fred sat down next to her. He smiled at her at kissed her forehead.

"So Fred, is she a screamer," George asked Fred smiling, "or is she a pillow bitter?"

"Ha-ha. She's a little bit both. It really depends on where we are," Fred said with a smile.

"Fred!" Sapphire punched in the arm and grinned when she saw the beginnings of a bruise.

"Bloody hell. You just got beaten up by your girlfriend." George laughed. "Hey you want to go play some quidditch?" Fred nodded and looked at Sapphire.

"Fine but I want to be on Harry's team," she said grabbing Harry.

"Ok. Ron want to come and watch?"

"Sure."

Everyone jumped up and ran to the quidditch pitch.

"Harry, do you want to be keeper or seeker," Sapphire asked grabbing her Firebolt.

"Keeper. You always beat George to the Snitch." Harry grabbed his broom and they kicked off. Ron got on his hand-me-down broom and held the enchanted stone that would represent the Snitch. Hermione and Ginny flew up to where everyone else was.

"You can't play with only four people," Ginny said flying towards our side of the pitch.

The game ended fast with Sapphire, Harry and Ginny winning. Everyone else had to go to class but Sapphire had a break and so did Draco.

"Hey Fred I'll meet up with you later, I'm going to take a shower."

"Maybe I should go with you," Fred said smacking her on the ass. Sapphire giggled and ran towards the showers. Draco stood waiting for her.

"A quickie before lunch? I thought you were better than that," Draco said pulling Sapphire's face towards his.

"No you didn't. You're just mad because that use to be our thing," she whispered shedding her clothes and turning the shower on.

"Used to," Draco asked unbuttoning his top.

"Draco, we can't do it as often anymore. I am in a relationship with Fred."

"Relationship? It's a joke, a façade."

"It's not," Sapphire said repressing a moan as Draco bit her neck. "This. What we're doing is a joke."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're constantly telling me you love me but you'll sleep with others too."

"That doesn't count as not loving you. You tell me you love me and still sleep with Fred. Can we stop talking I just want to take you?" Draco bit down on her neck again and earned a moan.

****************************************************************************************** Fred remembered that he had dropped all his quills in the shower rooms. He had entered expecting Sapphire to be gone but he could still hear a shower running. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked towards the showers. He saw Sapphire with her back pressed against the wall facing him. She was with someone.

"Draco, oh god. Please," Sapphire whimpered. Fred couldn't believe it. She was with Draco Malfoy. Fred walked over to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend," Fred yelled pulling Draco off of her and shoving him into the wall.

"Fred stop!" Sapphire tried to pull Fred off Draco.

"Get your hands off of me you blood-traitor." Draco shoved Fred off of him and magiced his clothes back on along with Sapphires. "Hey if you cloud do what I can maybe she'd fuck you too."

"Draco shut up. You're not helping. Fred leave we can talk about this tonight."

"Sapphire how could you do this to me? And with Malfoy? I'm going to fucking kill you Malfoy," Fred yelled throwing a punch at Draco's head.

"What are you, a muggle?" Draco pulled out his wand and Fred copied suit.

"Stop it both of you! Please just stop!"

"_Cruico," both shouted as Sapphire ran in between them. The curses hit her dead on and she fell to the ground screaming._


	2. Chapter 2

"Sapphire! Sweetie, wake up." Fred shook her shoulders desperately.

"Get off her. Sapphire. Wake up. Please." Both boys were crying and trying to wake Sapphire.

"Draco, we need to get her to the infirmary. God knows what two curses can do to her," Fred said picking her up. "Draco can you cast a spell to make her levitate? I can't use my wand right now."

Draco nodded and cast the spell. He wiped the tears off his face and looked at Sapphire. They both began walking towards the castle.

"What are we going to tell the nurse?"

"Exactly what happened. There is no point in lying. If they don't know what hit her, they can't help her and we need them to help her," Fred said glaring at Draco. "Why?"

"Huh? What do you mean why? I tried to attack you because you pissed me off," Draco said shrugging.

"No. Why were you two sleeping together? You knew she was my girlfriend," Fred said tears coming close to falling.

"Because she only dated you because I wouldn't _date _her. I mean yeah I love her but I wasn't really ready for a relationship and she was. I told her we could still sleep together but I don't know, seeing you two together killed me. Like this morning in the Great Hall. The way you kissed her and the way she seemed fine with people knowing what you to have been up too. We could never do that because she _was your girlfriend_. We had to meet behind everyone's back," Draco said not daring to look at Fred. "What you guys had was what I realized I wanted."

"What we had? I thought we were great but it turns out it was a joke. She told me she loved me."

"Because she did. Just before in the shower room I mentioned what happened this morning and she told I was just mad because before you we would always do that. I laughed but it was true. I asked her why we don't do it anymore and she said she didn't want to meet up with as often. I asked her why not and she said that she had a relationship now. She does love you. She just couldn't choose."

Fred was about to say something but they had arrived at the infirmary.

"What happened here," the nurse asked bustling over to them.

"Well Draco and I got in a fight and she tried to stop us when we both used the torture curse. She had jumped in between us and got hit by both curses. Then when we realized what happened and stopped she passed out and we can't wake her up. Is there anything you can do," Fred asked shaking slightly from the fear of her being dead.

"Tch! Why would you two ever use an Unforgivable Curse on each other?"

"It was stupid. It was something that we found out."

"Well lay her down gently over here," the nurse said pointing to a bed. Draco let her down and transfigured two chairs out of some coins in his pocket. Fred sat in one and Draco in the other.

They both sat there, staring at Sapphire hopping that she would wake up and be just fine. The nurse returned and began murmuring spells.

"Come on Phire." Fred held one of Sapphires hands. "You can make it through this."

Sapphire grunted and her body twitched.

"Sapphire!"

"Fred, I'm sorry. Draco, I'm sorry." Sapphire grunted again. "This is all my fault. I'm stupid and selfish."

"No. Sapphire, I kept it going too. And both Fred and I tried to hurt each other. It's not just you," Draco said brushing her hair out of the way.

"Draco is right. Yeah you guys kept it going but we sent the cures not you. But what the hell did you think you would accomplish by getting hit by them," Fred asked.

"I didn't want you guys to get hurt. I thought if you saw me you would stop. If you guys had been hit there was a chance that you wouldn't be able to stop the curse."

"Dumbledore is on his way to talk to you two. He said he will talk with you, Sapphire, tomorrow morning after you've slept some," the nurse said.

"Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore called popping his head in the room. "Don't worry, you'll be back in time to talk to Ms. Sapphire later."

Fred and Draco followed him out of the door and up to his office.

"So which one of you wants to explain what happened to make it acceptable to hit Sapphire with two Unforgivable Curses," Dumbledore said sitting at his desk.

"Well Professor, we didn't aim for her," Draco mumbled.

"What happened was Sapphire, George, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and I were playing quidditch and afterwards we all had to go to class expect Sapphire. So Sapphire said she was going to take a shower and the rest of us left. But then I remembered that my quills had dropped out of my bag in the shower rooms. So I went back and heard the shower running but Sapphire should have been gone by then and curiosity got the best of me and went to look I saw," Fred took a breath to stop himself form crying or punching Draco, "Sapphire and Draco 'doing it'. I got angry and started fighting with Draco and we both got our wands out and tried to curse each other but Sapphire ran in between us trying to stop us and we hit her. We stopped as soon as realized what happened." Fred put his head in his hands.

"Is that what happened, Draco?"

"Yes. Me and Sapphire had been doing it for about a year. It was nothing new to us but we weren't expecting to get caught," Draco mumbled.

"So do you think that catching your girlfriend with an other boy makes it ok for you to try and use an Unforgivable curse? I should expel you both right now," Dumbledore said glaring at the boys.

"Professor that's not fair. I love Sapphire and Draco just sleeps with her out of the blue."

"It wasn't out of the blue we've been doing it for about a year. Sorry she prefers me over a blood-traitor!"

"Take that back!" Fred pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco. "I'll hex you from here to next week Ferret Face!"

"Sit down," Dumbledore roared. "I should expel you but instead I will give the benefit of the doubt and assume you acted out of pure anger and did not realize what you were doing. Now you two will be watched by Professor McGonagall. You will not be going to visit Ms. Sapphire again until tomorrow after classes. Her body is under tremendous stress and seeing you two could cause more and put her in even more pain. Instead I will have Ms. Hermione Granger and Ms. Ginny Weasley stay with her. Do you understand? If you do go to Ms. Sapphire tonight you will be expelled immediately."

"Yes sir," Fred mumbled along with Draco.

"Now off to bed. Please go to the Room of Requirement."

"Hey Phire, how you feeling," Ginny asked sitting down next to Sapphire's bed.

"Horrible. If I had just let Draco go I wouldn't be sitting here. I would be in my nice cozy bed with Fred," Sapphire whispered.

"Phire, it's not just your fault. They both used that horrible curse," Hermione said with a fierce look. "Nothing ever makes it ok for them to curse anyone like that."

"Yeah, she's right."

"Can one of you go get Dobby?"

"Why in the world do want Dobby?"

"He makes me feel better. He has adorable ears and he likes hugs. If you guys wont go get him I'll simply go down stairs to the kitchen myself," Sapphire said raising her self up a bit.

"No sit down. I'll go get him." Ginny got up and walked towards the door.

For the rest of the night Sapphire alternated between sitting with Dobby, sleeping, and gasping in pain.

"Fred what kind of flowers does Sapphire like," Cedric asked with a hurried look.

"Why do you care," Fred replied.

"Well I'm going to visit her at lunch and I don't want to go empty handed."

"She doesn't like flowers but she loves sugar quills. She thinks flowers are cliché and they make her sneeze," Fred said with a sigh.

"Thanks." Cedric ran off to find some sugar quills at the school store.

"Malfoy what time is it?"

"11:30. Stop asking because it wont make time go any faster."

"Fred what the hell are you doing hanging with Malfoy," George asked walking up behind Fred. "This whole thing is mostly his fault."

"Because I have to. And what do you mean 'mostly'?"

"Well it's Sapphire's fault too. She was the one sleeping around."

"She wasn't sleeping around, Blood-traitor. She was sleeping with all of two people. Sleeping around would imply she was sleeping with many people. Also it's not her fault we shouldn't have used that curse and if we had listened to her and stopped she wouldn't be in the infirmary," Draco said coldly glaring at George.

"He's right. She only sleep with Draco because she loved him anyway. She was confused and had no idea what to do. Yes, choice was kind of hurtful and stupid but it was because she wanted us both to be happy," Fred said nodding.

"Fred she slept with a fucking Malfoy. And we don't know that she didn't sleep with anyone else. I mean really. How do you know she was fucking Harry or Ron or Crabbe or Goyle," George said.

"You know just because any girl you date turns out to be a whore doesn't mean that all girls are. I love her and I don't care if you don't trust her," Fred growled. "Draco and I have to go to class. Come on Draco." Both boys walked down the hall until George couldn't see them. They ducked into an empty class room.

"Why the hell is your brother so harsh," Draco asked hopping onto a desk.

"He just really protective. One time Bill had a friend over and his friend pushed me so George's magic exploded and sent the kid flying into the wall and Bill almost had a cow." Fred smiled at the memory.

"I'm bored. Lets play truth or dare," Draco said. "I'll cast a truth spell so we can't lie."

"Fine. You can go first," Fred said with a dangerous smile.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever think Sapphire might be cheating on you?"

"Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Draco said looking unfazed.

"Have you ever kissed a boy," Fred asked looking smug.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now truth or dare," Draco asked once again looking unfazed.

"Truth."

"You know we might as well be playing twenty question. But anyway have _you ever kissed a boy," Draco asked bored_

"_No."_

"_Do you want to," Draco asked winking._

"_I don't know maybe," Fred said shrugging. "Truth or dare?"_

"_Dare."_

"_I dare you to…………………..take your shirt off," Fred said internally wondering what Draco would look like naked._

"_Alright." Draco stood up, pulled off his school robe, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. As he pulled his shirt off Fred noticed how beautiful his skin was. It was pale like Sapphire's and smooth. "Truth or dare?" _

"_D-dare," Fred stuttered trying not to stare at Draco's chest._

"_I dare you to kiss me," Draco said smiling. Fred gasped and tried not to smile. Draco leaned towards him and pulled Fred's face to meet him. The kiss was short but held some electricity. Draco broke the kiss and smiled._

"_Truth or dare," Fred asked smiling._

"_Dare."_

"_Kiss me again." Draco smiled and kissed Fred again. It was longer and better. But finaly Draco pulled away._

"_Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Do you like kissing me," Draco asked with a smirk. _

"_Yes. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Are you gay," Fred asked with a mixture between a worried and hopeful look._

"_No, I'm bi. Truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," Fred said carefully. _

"_Do you like me?"_

"_Yeah."_


End file.
